swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Specialist
You are highly trained at using specific weapons. This talent tree is available to Soldiers and Melee Duelists. Autofire Assault When making an autofire attack, you can brace a weapon that is not restricted to autofire only. You must be proficient with the weapon being used. Prerequisite: Weapon Proficiency (heavy weapons). Crushing Assault When you successfully damage an opponent using a bludgeoning weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization talent for, your next attack against that opponent made before the end of the encounter gains a +2 bonus to the attack roll and to the damage roll. The effects of multiple Crushing Assaults do not stack. Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization (weapon used). Devastating Attack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=53}} Choose a single exotic weapn or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using such a weapon, you treat your target’s damage threshold as if it were 5 points lower when determining the results of your attack. You may select this talent miltiple times. Each time you selct this talent, it applies to a different exotic weapon or weapon group. Starship/Vehicle: If you select heavy weapons as the weapon group this talens applies to, you may use the talent with vehicle weapon attacks. Disarming Attack Knights of the Old Republic|page=29}} Choose a single exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. You ignore a target’s armor bonus to Reflex Defense when disarming with such a weapon. Additionally, as a free action once per encounter, you can grant yourself a +10 bonus on your attack roll when attempting to disarm an opponent while using such a weapon. Prerequisites: Intelligence 13, Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Weapon Specialization (chosen weapon). Impaling Assault When you successfully damage an opponent using a piercing weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization talent for, your opponent reduces its speed by 2 squares until the end of your next turn. The effects of multiple Impaling Assaults do not stack. Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization (weapon used). Improved Suppression Fire When you successfully supress an enemy using the aid another action, that enemy takes a −5 penalty on its attack rolls until the start fo your next turn. When targeting an area with an autofire weapon, each enemy in the attack area takes a −2 penalty on its attack rolls until the start of your next turn, regardless of whether your attack hits. Penetrating Attack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=53}} Choose a single exotic weapn or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using such a weapon, you treat your target’s damage reduction as if it were 5 points lower when determining the results of your attack. You may select this talent miltiple times. Each time you selct this talent, it applies to a different exotic weapon or weapon group. Starship/Vehicle: If you select heavy weapons as the weapon group this talens applies to, you may use the talent with vehicle weapon attacks. Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group). Stinging Assault When you successfully damage an opponent using a slashing weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization talent for, your opponent takes a −2 penalty on melee attacks against you until the start of your next turn. The effects of multiple Stinging Assaults do not stack. Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization (weapon used). Weapon Specialization Saga Edition Core Rules|page=53}} Choose a single exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with such weapons. You may select this talent miltiple times. Each time you selct this talent, it applies to a different exotic weapon or weapon group. Starship/Vehicle: If you select heavy weapons as the weapon group this talens applies to, you may use the talent with vehicle weapon attacks. Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Legacy Era Category:Galaxy at War